1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique using a klinostat, and more particularly, to a method of cultivating a cell lump to form an artificial organ and a method of forming material, using a klinostat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical technique is important to recover functions of a damaged tissue or organ using artificially cultivated tissue and organ, i.e., an artificial organ in future regeneration medicine. In order that the medical technique is realized, cell cultivation technique for cultivating a tissue or organ with a 3-dimensional structure from a cell or cell lump is indispensably necessary.
As such a cell cultivation technique, a technique is known in which a cell lump is encapsulated in a cultivation vessel filled with culture fluid, and is held in a floating state by rotating the cultivation vessel around one axis, applying vibration to the cultivation vessel, introducing air bubbles into the cultivation vessel or generating a watercourse with an impeller such that the cell lump is grown in the flowing state. In this conventional technique, however, the cell lump disperses and the cell lump suffers damage through the contact with the cultivation vessel wall. Therefore, the cultivation of a 3-dimensional tissue is supposed to be obstructed.
Also, a technique is studied in which a cell lump is cultivated in a minute gravity environment like the universe, as another cell cultivation technique. It is considered that it would be possible to cultivate a tissue with the 3-dimensional structure, because the cell lump does not sink under the minute gravity environment. Also, the possibility of the forming of a cell aggregate of a high density is shown in the minute gravity environment. However, it lacks of the practicality to cultivate a cell lump in the universe.
Also, an animal and plant growing apparatus is known in Japanese Examined Patent application (JP-B-Heisei 7-89798). In the animal and plant growing apparatus of this reference, a vessel to store an animal and plant is rotated around two or more 2 axes so that gravity is applied to the animal and plant into many directions. The animal and plant is grown in a pseudo gravity free environment.
Also, Japanese Examined Patent application (JP-B-Heisei 7-89798) discloses to grow an animal and plant and to cultivate a cell. However, a specific method to cultivate a cell is not disclosed.